Levelr
by SevenSneakyFoxes
Summary: "Hey we're going to be in a new house tomorrow, so get along you two." Vriska mused, sitting across the two of us... Vriska, Karkat, and their brother Tepid, move to a new town, forcing them into a new school. Will they be able to cope with the new situation, or not? This stories picture is temporary, at least until I finish the actual one.
1. Chapter 1

"NOW we're even." I said proudly.

"Shut up." He ordered standing up and brushing the dirt off of his shirt.

"You're just mad because I beat you." I replied falling back onto his couch.

"I said shut up." he fought back. He took a seat right next to me and crossed his arms.

"Hey we're going to be in a new house tomorrow, so get along you two." Vriska mused, sitting across the two of us.

"No get off, it's too hot." I complained, followed by an agreeing growl from Karkat. She fell from our laps with a rush, and onto the floor.

"So cool." Her face flickered to show her delight. One look at Karkat landed me on the floor next to her.

"Ow." Our parents walked in, looking confused. I looked back at them, equally confused. They weren't supposed to be back tonight.

"I guess that means we won't be skipping school tomorrow?" Karkat sighed, exiting his used to be room and storming down the stairs.

"Tepid, stay with your brother as much as possible during school. We have to try and avoid IT happening again." My mom said turning to leave with Karkat. Vriska followed soon after, and I stood up to help my dad with the last item in the house. We lifted the couch and slowly carried it down the stairs and outside. I stepped into the bed of the truck and lifted the couch with me.

"Don't trap yourself in there," my dad said as he set the couch down and pushed it back all the way. I chuckled lightly before jumping out of the side of the truck and trudging to the passenger seat. The second I was in the car, it was started and mom pulled out of the drive way in her SUV, followed by dad and I in my soon to be truck.

The drive was long, but at least we had air conditioning in here. The radio station that was on changed from static, to country. My dad turned it off and swore to himself, about mom and her stupid music. I smiled knowing it was dad who was the true country fan.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled into a pretty steep driveway. It was already 1 a.m. I smiled to myself. Karkat would be grumpy as hell. I climbed out of the truck and went to the back. The couch looked pretty nice just sitting there. Dad and I lifted it up once again, before pushing it into the garage for the night. I watched as Karkat climbed out of the other car, followed by a tired looking Vriska. The second her eyes landed on me, she came over and collapsed into my arms.

"Hey, you gotta stand for a while longer." I told before she stood again. I turned around and let her climb onto my back. I slowly climbed the rest of the driveway and into the house, before any words were exchanged between my parents. I found her room easily, considering I was the only one who hadn't been here. "Main floor, nice choice." I commented before setting her in her bed and leaving quietly. My parents quietly entered the house, wished me a good night, and disappeared upstairs. If I was informed correctly there should be a staircase down stairs in the kitchen. There was. I carefully went down them, refusing to turn the lights on. "Shit." I said stepping on something on the last step. I flipped the lights on and looked down at the small paper bomb, which was now crushed. I frowned, but ignored it and closed the door that was sloppily placed on the bottom step. It was a sliding paper door. As per my request to my father. I looked around the room, finding it set up in the worst way possible. I sighed and shook my head deciding to forget about it until later today. I stripped my shirt and my pants off, throwing them into the hamper. I searched my closet, before moving to my dresser to find pj pants. I found a pair of striped ones and pulled them on. Avoiding the stack of papers I flopped down on my bed and relaxed. The lights would just have to stay on because I didn't feel like getting up.

5 hours later...

A weight on my chest woke me up. I grumbled before turning and feeling it slide off.

"Wah!" Vriska yelled as she hit the floor. I paped her head.

"Good girl." I praised.

"That's the last time I wake you up for school Fucker." She said. My door slammed shut and I rolled to face the ceiling. I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes, and crawled out of bed. Literally. I yawned and looked in the mirror. My hair had flattened out. I slipped out of my clothes, throwing my pants on my bed and my boxers into the hamper. Pulling on my average pair of boxers, skinny jeans, and t-shirt. I grabbed my messenger bag and rooted through it for my guy-liner. Yes I wear the stuff, it helps draw attention to my awesome eyes, that somehow ended up violet. I brushed my hair working styling putty into it, and then hung my head upside down for a few seconds. It fell into place as I stood normally, and grabbed my sweatband. I pulled my messenger bag with me to the staircase, before picking it up and carrying it up the stairs. The whole family was in the kitchen already. Karkat sitting at the table arms crossed chewing on whatever this morning's breakfast was. Vriska was leaning on the wall by the fridge typing away on her phone. I frowned and took the plate that was mysteriously sitting on the counter and sat at the table. Our parents took their spots at the table before Vriska joined too.


	3. Chapter 3

We ate quickly making it out of the house before mom and dad started their morning fitness. The walk there was silent, except for me on my only attempt to cheer Karkat up.

"Hey," I started. Handing him my tablet. "You can use it to pester our friends back there if you want." He gave a small smile, and took it. I shrugged it off and continued walking silently.

The school was nice. Students were all over the front parking lot and grass area, so e just headed in like our normal selves. I took Vriska to her locker first, so she could do whatever girls do at their lockers, before we headed to our first period. (which they so graciously put us in the same class for) Students were every where, I hate highschool because of this. Luckily we got stuck with art as first. Which was my favourite pass time. The bell rang and the class settled down into their seats as the teacher walked in.

"It is to my understanding that we have new students here today." She trailed off. "If those students would come to the front of the classroom and introduce them selves we can get started." I silently walked to the front of the class, followed by Vriska and Karkat. We just stood there before a few seconds.

"You guys got names?" Someone asked from a table. I pointed to my self.

"Tepid."

"Vriska."

"Karkat." We all said emotionlessly. We were so used to introducing ourselves, it wasn't even funny. The teacher looked at us expecting something more, but I just glared back. She gestured for us to take our seats so she could begin. We sat at an empty table refusing to socialize with anyone now. They were in the middle of a project so we just sketched anything we wanted. Just as long as we shared it with the class at the end. Vriska sat there drawing a spider, as usual. Karkat drew a straight line. While I continued a comic strip that I'd been working on. I was never sloppy with my work. Always signing everything, copywritting it and inking. I had finished this comic would be my wall art for my room. I swore to myself as the teacher told everyone to clean up their messes and asked up to come to the front of the classroom again. She magically whipped out a document camera, and turned it on. Vriska set her picture of the spider down. I looked out and smirked as people's disgusted faces turned away. It was discarded and Karkat put his straight line on display. People laughed at the obvious laziness. Once again the drawing was removed and replaced with my comic. People leaned forward trying to read it, backward being done, or didn't even look at it. "Show off." Karkat mused. I smiled down at him ruffling his hair, as if summoned the bell rang and the class exited the room.

"Nice work." Some chick complimented falling into step beside me. Sadly Vriska and Karkat didn't have the next few classes with me. I looked over to find her staring at me with a smile. "Kanaya." She added, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"Tepid. And It's just what I do." I replied. She rose an eyebrow. "... I draw when I have the chance too. There are several more pages that go with the part of the comic you guys read.

"No way. there's more?" She asked. I nodded. "You'll have to let me read it sometime." I nodded again and smiled a bit.

"Yo, Kanaya! Catch!" Yelled some boy from down the hall. She looked freaked for a second and I followed her eyes to the football in mid-air, barreling right at her. I reached out and caught it, inches before it hit her face.

"Thanks." She opened her eyes to see me holding the football.

"Bro! Can I have that back?" The guy questioned me. He was blonde, surrounded by other guys, and wore sunglasses. Inside? Really? I looked at the football, before throwing it full strength, and speed back at him. It hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. People's voices filled the hall, as the obvious challenge was made. "Hey what did I do to you?" He asked.

"You asked for it back." I stated. " I was just making an easy delivery, I'm sorry for your failure to catch it all-star." I retorted. He just looked away. Kanaya pulled me down another, hall.

"Not the best Idea." She informed. I shrugged.

"I don't get into things I can't handle."

"He's got the football team, plus most of the school on his side."

"Yeah? Lets see them try to beat the son of an FBI agent up."

"Nice." She high-fived me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you have next?" She questioned awkwardly.

"Food." She chuckled and I frowned down at her.

"You say that weird." She informed before grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the cafeteria. We grabbed food before landing ourselves at a table with a bunch of weirdos. I smiled, my kind of people. Vriska looked at me from down the table, smiling. Good she wasn't alone.

"Gamzee, Tepid, stand up next to each other." Kanaya ordered. I stood up along with another guy. I'm guessing Gamze. We positioned ourselves next to each other.

"Holy thit." I heard from someone. I smirked at his lisp.

"Wow Gamzee. You're no longer the tallest in the group." Another chick said. We both sat down again getting back to our food. The discussion raged on. I learned all of their names and became friends with them Easily. I hope Karkat was doing good. Someone behind me bumped into me pushing my head forward toward my food. I stopped myself before I wound up with food all over my face.

"Whoops." I knew the voice belonged to the one and only Dave Strider as I had learned his name was. I stood up grabbed him by his collar and lifted him from the ground.

"You're lucky I don't smash your face in on the nearest table." I growled. His face filled with horror as he looked into my eyes. He knew then and there that I meant serious business.

"Tepid Orion, put the boy down and sit your ass back down before I have to tell mom and dad what you did." Vriska ordered. I set him down and turned to the table. Hate still filling my eyes to the brim. Everyone looked frightened, even my sister.

"Don't get to head over heels, Vriska. It's none of your business." I spat before walking off. Everyone just turned to her for reassurance that I wasn't as dangerous as I looked.

"I may be his sister, but if he says don't mess around in his business don't. Even I can't stop him if he goes on a rampage. He could go through this whole school and not spare anyone even me or Karkat. So it's best not to get in his way if he gets mad." Was all she said, before I was out of earshot. The bell rang a few moments later. I guess I don't have to deal with school for much longer. 2 more periods. I looked at my schedule again to make sure I was doing the a day, b day, thing right. I was. I silently trekked to math, which I just so happened to have with Gamzee, Tavros, Eridan, and Terezi.


	5. Chapter 5

Time fuck to the end of school...  
The final bell rang and I sighed standing up and folowing Terezi, and Feferi out of the classroom and to the front of the school. We waited out side for the rest of the group to show up. Kanaya came with Equis and Sollux in tow. Vriska with Aradia, and Nepeta. I was surprised to see Karkat walikg out with his arms crossed, but he was with Gamzee, Tavros, and Eridan. I smiled and waved to them. Gamzee waved back with a goofy smile, Tavros lifted his hand, and then returned it to his side. Karkat and Eridan looked about the same with their arms crossed and eyes in oposite directions. Vriska and I looked at eachother before smiling, and busting out laughing. The others looked at us weird,but I just highfived Vriska before returning to as normal as we could get. Feferi looked at me with a questioning look.

"Your ear... it's pierced." She pointed out. The rest of the group turned to me, finally noticing my piercing.

"You do know that's the gay ear right?" Equis started.

"No way really?" I joked. "Yeah I know."

"Tho you're gay?" Sollux finished. I nodded.

"Aw, not even a little bi?" Nepeta frowned. I shook my head tracing a circle in the air.

"And while we're at it. Karkitty is too." I informed pointing to him.

"I AM NOT." He yelled. I held my hands up in surrender. Everyone laughed at his denial. "Hey, idiots. Don't forget we have to be at dad's dinner meeting." He continued. I stopped laughing along with Vriska. I frowned and she sighed.

"I don't wanna wear a dress." I complained. Everyone stopped and looked at me, before breaking down into another fit of laughter. "Bye guys." I stood up straight wiping my eyes.

"See ya."

"Faggots." I slapped Karkat in the back of the head before pulling him toward our house. Vriska jumped jumped on my back and I carried her back to the house. 


	6. Chapter 6

I put Vriska down so I could unlock the door and We all piled into the air conditioned house. I immediately went down to my room to lose all the school stuf and to take a shower before I had to be ready. I peeled my clothes off tossed them somewhere near my hampper and turned my shower on. Exiting the bathroom for a second to pull out my dress clothes. I went back to the cold water, and hopped in. I tensed at the first touch of water, but relaxed soon after. The cold water rushed down my body and I leaned against the longest wall.

"Hey um Tep?" Karkat's voice said from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah Kar?" I replied.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"This is so out of character."

"Shut up."

"Better." I said opening the shower curtian and stepping out. I pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. When I opened the door he fell in. I caught him and put him back on his feet.

"Faggot." I smiled and walked past him to my bed. I dropped the towel and slipped into my clothes. I left my shirt unbuttoned and shook my head. Spraying water all over. Karkat followed me out of my room upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Will you button your shirt up? They'll be here soon." My dad freaked. I started buttoning my shrit up, but was stopped by the task of opening the door, as the bell rang. I finished with the buttons as I arrived at the door. I was surprised to find Feferi and Eridan dressed pretty formally. Their parents standing behind them.

"Hello." Their father greeted.

"Hello sir. Come in." I started. My dad entered the room with my mom and Vriska in tow. 


	7. Chapter 7

We all laughed. The 'grown ups' we're touring the house, while we all stayed at the table. I help up a piece of paper so that Feferi and Vriska could see. They both glanced at it, and did double takes. then started laughting. I folded it back up and put it away before Karkat or Eridan could see. I smiled down at my plate. Gog I loved doing stuff like that. The paper had a heart on it with Karkat's name and Eridan's name inside. My phone buzzed and i pulled it out to find a new text needing to be answered. I froze at the name.

"Who is it?" I looked up at Vriska, who had drawn the attention of everyone at the table. I swallowed hard trying to think of something to say.

"No one." I lied putting my phone away and smiling...

Time fuck...

Dinner was finally over, I went to my room and laid on my bed. With uncertainty I checked my phone. There were 3 more texts. I read through them one by one, trying to fight back tears as I did. The door slid open then closed.

"He misses me." I told. Karkat sat back on my bed.

"Why do I care nookstain." He replied dryly. I shrugged, sighed, and flipped over. "You should really talk to like Kanaya about this shit, because I sure as hell dont care." I just looked at my ceiling.

"Why are you down here Karkat?" I questioned. He glared at me.

"Vriska and Feferi laughed at something you did. What was it?"

"I may or may not have made a beautiful piece of artwork at dinner.* He slapped me, then got up and left. I just looked after him. 


	8. Chapter 8

I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. 3:30 a.m.

"Shit.. So not cool." I mumbled down at the weight that had woken me up.

"Not a very nice way to treat a friend is it?" I swore under my breath and slowly sat up.

"If you wanna go bother Karkitty, go ahead, but I was never in the mood for your little... yeah, and I never plan on it, Sufferer." I growled.

"Have it your way..." He got off my bed and disappeared through the door way. Wait... How did he get in? I silently freaked out before remembering who he was and laying back down. I closed my eyes and buried my head under my pillow...

Morning...  
I woke up to yet another weight on my chest. What is with people? I inched the pillow down to find Vriska sitting on my night stand and Karkat in the corner of my room leaning against the wall.

"Did he visit you guys too?" I questioned, fully expecting a yes from both. Instead they looked at me confused.

"It would be great if you weren't so fucking Delusional, all the fucking time. It's really shitty for the rest of us." Karkat jabbed.

"Who, Tep?" Vriska asked, staying cool. I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, who Tep?" Said Feferi as she yanked the pillow away from my face. So she was the one sitting on my chest. Eridan was leaning against the door frame-ish thing. "I told you he wouldn't make me fall, if you were the first person he saw." She looked up to Vriska.

"What ever." Vriska got up and headed towards the door. Karkat stood up to follow the others out.

"Get dressed nookstain." He ordered slamming the door. I slowly climbed to my feet and continued my morning routine of getting ready for school. Except I tied my hair back into a loose pony tail, that rested on my shoulder. I grabbed my bangs and held them away from my face. They were getting pretty long, and mom would make me cut them later. I sighed dropping them back into my eye and grabbed my messenger bag. The stairs seemed even more troubling than yesterday. I pulled myself into the kitchen, and ignore the group of teens at the table. I grabbed food and went into the Living room falling to the floor below me, exhausted.

Around ten minutes after the fall, the four people I didn't want to be talking to now, walked into the room. Karkat kicked me mumbling something rude before exiting the house.I protested, but climbed to my feet anyway, ready for another day of the hell hole I call school.

The walk seemed to take forever today, and I wished I'd stay home. Gog there was only one thing that could make this worse... I turned into my first period to find that problem sitting on my table. People stared at him, as he was obviously older than a high schooler. I rushed over in panic. Breathing out a, "What the hell?"

"You refused to discuss things with me earlier so I choose now." He told crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get out. Sufferer, Gog damn it. You shouldn't be here." I yelled. Kanaya crossed the room and sat across from The Sufferer as Karkat and Vriska joined the discussion. "How long do you plan on staying?" I sighed. He held up a visitors pass.

"I can follow you into every class." He teased, drawing more attention. Gamzee, and Equius, stalked over to find out what the deal was before the bell rang. I sat down with Kanaya Karkat, and Sufferer, while the other three found another table.

"Welcome to the first day, of photography. And your worst nightmare. I won't stand for screw ups, so get it right the first time." I frowned as the teacher failed to notice the adult at our table.


	9. Author note

So, I am at a point in time where I am probably going to get rid of this story, and It would help if any of you could pm, me and help me choose. As of now I am accepting hate mail, Just For This Story. Not for me in particular, because I can honestly admit this story is not even close to my best work. I won't turn this into anything chapter length for those of you who actually read this story's sake.


	10. Chapter 10

Time fuck again (cause there's seriously no reason to recap chemistry, or lunch, with the Sufferer here. Just in case. It's like being stalked)...

I sighed for the tenthousandth time today, as the Sufferer sat with his usual scowl set on his face, watching the class throw playground balls at eachother. I laughed as I saw Gamzee get hit, he gave a loud 'HONK!' that scared the shit out of his team, before taking his place in the bleachers.

"Orion!" I heared, before dodging a playground ball heading for my face and looking over it to find Strider, the one who had landed the most hits for his team smirking at me. I wound my arm back and let the ball I had in my hand fly forward, at a speed I knew only I could acomplish. It his Dave in the chest knocking him back on his ass. He coughed, climbed to his feet, and silently retreated to the bleachers. I smiled to myself knowing that I had won again. The whistle blew as I was still caught up in my day dream, and I was pushed forward. I looked up to see Gamzee behind me, and the Sufferer following closely behind.

We all once again, met out front. Eridan eyed the Sufferer quizically, I felt a sense of distrust going out. I turned to him.

"Sufferer. GO HOME ALRADY!" I yelled. He didn't seem shaken by my outburst, simply shrugging it off, and disappearing into a crowd of students. I frowned at how easy it had been to get rid of him. We must've talked about what ever he wanted and I hadn't noticed. I turned to the group ready to apologize, but I was stopped by a football, to the face. I was getting tired of this Strider guy. I picked the ball up from the floor and held it between my two hands.

"Yo over here!" Strider tried, but I was annoyed... too annoyed to give it back. I put pressure on the ball. Then in one wave of anger, crushed it. I'm sure everyone within a 30 mile radius heard it. The ball made a loud popping noise. Like I had been the kid in the cafeteria popping the dag of doritos. The scraps fell to the ground below me, showing the shocked faces of my classmates. 


	11. Chapter 11

since I haven't updated for a while... Here's 2 more.

* * *

I looked to strider, and smirked at his priceless donut face. At his side Rose just chuckled, and smilied at my challenge.

"You owe me a new one!" Strider yelled.

"A new what?" I replied innocently.

"A ball, you just popped my last one!" He raged.

"Did anyone see me pop it?" I questioned freely. Everyone gave a shake of their head, or a mumbled of their disagreement. "Thought so." I turned to leave, Karkat and Vriska following closely. As we left school grounds Karkat started going on about how his math class, was annoying, and he hated sitting next to dimwits that didn't know anything. I think I laughed once, but I didn't interact otherwise. My mind had wondered to the laptoop under my bed. Karkat still had my tablet, so it was my only choice. We stopped walking and I came back to reality, We were already home. I pulled my keys from my pocket and shoved them in the lock. I was bout to turn them when the door was yanked open from the inside. My dad rushed past us.

"Love ya kids. Have a good day!" He called from halfway to his car. I just shrugged it off and went to my room. I laid on my bed and leaned over the edge to find my laptop. After sevral minutes of stretching until I could reach it, I finally got it. I opened it up pulgged it in and waited for it to load. I logged into pesterchum to find many people had tried to contact me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was annoyed to find the newest message was from karkat. Who was currently sitting on his couch in his room.

- carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] began pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 14:51 -

CG: HEY FUCKASS.  
GR: what, Wait, why Are you Even pestering Me. You're upstairs. Just come Down here.  
CG: NO.  
CG: WHY WOULD I EVEN DO THAT?  
GR: Goodbye karkat.

- carcinoGenetiscist [CG] ceased pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 15:00 -

I signed out and slowly shut the laptop, adding extra emphasis when it snapped shut. I stood up and pursed my lips. I pulled a sketch book from the top of a pile, and sat back down on my bed. I carefully thumbed through the page, sure not to smear any lead. I stopped on a blank page and set up the pannels for the next page in my comic. I inked the pannels, then sketched in the landscape. I bit my thumbnail looking down at the sad excuse for art. I was lame. How could anyone like this? I leaned back on the wall and stared at the ceiling. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor, then pushed myself up and left my room. I trekked up the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found Vriska leaning on the fridge door. I frowed and continued throught the house into the garage. I grabbed my skateboard and went out the side door. Then rode away.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed and tipped my head back to stare at the sky. It was sill kind of blue, but not a lot. I groaned and fell back into the grass aware of the eyes that had followed me. There were a few people here still, most of them annoying teenage stoners. I pulled my skateboard to my chest, just in case one of them thought they could take it.

After all light had faded from the sky I got up and quickly and headed home. I snuck in the same door I had left out. Also managing to get past my dad, who was putting empty boxes in the corner. I rushed downstairs and into my room. Satisfied with my job of sneaking in, I pulled my shoes off and threw them across the room like always. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. I shifted so that my head was on my pillow, then drifted off like that.

"Maybe you should try not sleeping in your clothes." Vriska poked my cheek.

"Shhhhhhhh." I replied rubbing her face with my hand. "No, no. Shhh." She just stood up and flopped down onto me. "Augh! noooooooo." I wiggled flipping the covers over my head. She pulled the covers down and off the bed and returned to her spot on top of me.

"School week isn't over ya' know. You still have to go for two more days." She pointed out.

"Noooooooo!" I whined pushing her off of me and getting up. I crossed my room and searched my dresser for my favorite pair of pants. "Out." She stood up and exited my room, careful not to step on any randomly placed shoes on her way out. I slid out of yesterday's clothes and into new ones. Today's outfit consisted of Tripp pants and an Aperture science t-shirt. Thank Gog we have portal. I slid into my purple converse all-stars and grabbed my messenger bag. "Off to school!" I yelled holding a fist in front of me and pretending to be a superhero. The act only lasted until the top of the stairs. The kitchen was alive with movement, my mother at the stove, and the rest at the table. "Good morning."

"Something must be wrong with him. We should check his temperature." My father joked.

"Oh ha, ha." I replied dryly. "How funny, you deserve a medal." I continued. I plopped down into a chair and crossed my arms. The doorbell rang a second later. The other beings at the table looked at each other then at me. "I see how it is. Last one to come, first one to leave." I sighed and hopped out of my chair. Then stalked to the front door. I grimly opened it and frowned at the face I saw first. It was Rose, then Dave, and some person who could very well be Dave's older brother. My eye twitched involuntarily. "Rose, Strider, person." I greeted. The person behind the two nodded and continued to be silent. "What do you want?" sighed.

"We came to apologize for how Dave's been acting at school." Rose started.

"It is in no way acceptable. And he's a total ass who can't apologize for himself." The guy finished.

"It's my fault too. soooooooo." I shrugged.

"Can I have a new ball?" Dave cut in.

"Sure?" I replied. Then handed him cash that I had in my pocket. He counted it as he started to walk away. "We done here?" The guy nodded again, and I closed the door. "The fuck was that?" I questioned myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Yo! I just wanted to apologize for a few things. I just recently got to re-reading Levelr and the number of spelling and grammatical errors I found does not please me one bit...

Whether or not the story is actually any good, will continue it for those who are reading it. I'm sorry for my lack of an actual schedule with this story and I feel bad I haven't gotten around to making an update schedule, I just don't always have time to update.

Now that I have my tablet I'll try to improve update times though.

That's all for now. I'd appreciate some reviews though.

SevenSneakyFoxes


	15. Chapter 15

So to start off I want to admit my characterization sucks. Oh and their school runs on an A-day, B,day scedule. For those of you don't know, that means that; one day tey have three classes and their lunch, then the next the have a different set of classes. Now onto the story.

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

I stared at the wall trying to stay awake. Art was never fun the second time around. I sighed as the teacher prattled on about some project theclass wuld be doing. We would be taking pictures of nature arond town, hand drawing them, then painting them in a different perspective thenthat of which they were taken. We'd be able to wander around, but hadnto have a partner. Oh the dreaded partner system. The very enemyof half the people in this class. Luck was on my side inthis one for I soon found myself standing infront f Kanaya, my partner.

"Soooo." I stated awkwardly.

"We can leave to take pictures now if we want. However, we must be back before the periode ends." She explained. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

"How about we make a deal. I'll take the pictures and you draw them."

"For some strange reason, I feel like you tryingto get me to do the work while you push a button."

"That is exactly what Iam trying to do."

"Deal." I smiled.

"Good. Shall we go?"

"Ladies first."


	16. Chapter 16

_I would have loved to make the last chapterlonger, but my tablet is being an idiotic peice of crud. So this will be a double, possibly triple update. Sorry._

_~SevenSneakyFoxes~ °…°_

* * *

We made for the nearest exit, headed for the city. The short walk was silent until we made it to the park. The sun was bright, leaving little shade, even in the park. Kanaya almost immdeiately started taking pictures of trees and flowers. Taking time to get quality pictures from different angles. I waited patiently for her to finish in each spot before continuing on with her in tow. She seemed to like taking pictures, and the more I watched, the harder it looked. On our way back to the school, I looked over at her to find she was looking through the photos she took.

"You like it don't you?" I questioned out of the blue. She jumped and turned to me.

"Like what?"She replied finally tuning in to the conversation.

"Taking pictures. You like taking pictures right?" She nodded vigorously. I chuckled. She looked shocked. "What?"

"Sorry you just have a great laugh." She smiled.

"Your joking right? That wasn't even a real laugh. I have the dorkiest laugh ever." She laughed. " I'm so serious. I's like a mating call for nerds. Ask Karkat!"

"Okay Karkat will diss anything if you give him the chance." She argued. I nodded in agreement, and held the door open for her. We'd made it back to the school just in time for the bell ring.

"Make sure to keep that camera safe. I would hate to lose all that hard work you just did." We slowly joined our friends in the cafeteria, hopping into the conversation when we could. The rest of the school day passed without any hitches and the group met outside the front doors as always. "Ready?" I asked Kanaya and my siblings (mostly Kanaya) and I got some sort of approval from each. I turned around so Vriska could climb on my back, and once she was situated I started the trek home.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Well… I can already tell this story will be long, since were only still in the exposition. Sooner or later we'll get to important stuff. Anyway. Thanks for the support. I was happy to see the veiws get to 300._**

_~SevenSneakyFoxes~_

* * *

Karkat poked me, changing his walking pattern to be next to me.

" Tep, why is Kanaya here?" He growled. I just bumped him.

" Because of the art project." I dead panned.

" So you'll be out this evening. Right.?" Vriska asked from above. I nodded. "Ha Karkat I'm in charge! Mom and dad are gone tonight. They'll be at Fef's place." She smirked. Karkat looked at me and pleaded not to leave him alone. Kanaya just laughed and smiled.

"He could come with. Although I would assume he wont be happy having to walk quietly ariund a city, because I'm too busy to talk." She explained, more to Karkat then to me. He nodded and (of course) was silent the rest of the walk. When we got to the house I let everyone in and ran down to my room tobput myschool stuff away. "Nice place." I jumped about a foot.

"Do you take pleasure in scaring the shit out of me?" I sighed. She shook her head then looked back up to examine the walls. Her eyes lit up as she recognised the comic page I had shown the class. "Ready?" She nodded once and followed my up the stairs. Karkat was sitting idly on the kitchen table, staring down at my tablet. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. Now following Kanaya to where her backpack was stationed by my front door. She reached in he front pocket and pulled out the camera, then gently turned the door handle.

"Nooksucker, you mind putting me down." Karkat groaned from behind me. I set him on his feet. He wobbled a bit, waiting for the blood to drain back into the parts of his bodyit had come from. I just continued down the steep driveway with Kanaya, tripping and landing on my face as if there had actually been something there to trip me. Karkat laughed as I pushed myself up off the ground. My face was beet red. Kanaya looked as if she would die if she didn't laugh right then.

"Go ahead. It's okay to laugh this time since I don't trip much. It was pretty funny." We all laughed as we left the neighborhood, Kanaya having to lead us downtown since we very well would've gotten lost without her.


	18. Chapter 18

_So we are officially two chapters away from anything important. I'm glad to be getting somewhere._

_~SevenSneakyFoxes~_

I swear if I see another cat I am going to hurt someone. We started counting them after we saw eight of them back in the neighbor hood. Since then we've seen nine more. People should take care of these things, although I guess that's why I'm holding one. The creepy thing is, after I picked it up, other cats started following us, and still are. I bet they think we have food.

"Sorry guys, I'm just as hungry as you are." I apologized as I took a seat on a park bench. The cats took this as an invitation to sit and crawl on me. So here I am covered in cats, while Karkat and Kanaya take pictures. Wow, I never thought the day would come when I wanted Nepeta here with us. I looked around the park looking for anyone who might like cats. I suck at personalities though, so this might not turn out well. Sighing I turned my eyes back to stare at absolutely nothing in front of me. After a few minutes of that I caught sight of a splotch of white passing. I looked up just a bit to find Dave, with John of course. When in the hell did Strider take walks in the park? It was probably John's idea. In fact Knowing the boy, it was completely John's idea to take an 'anything but romantic' stroll in the park. I watched as John started to say something, and Dave immediately turned to listen, letting his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose to reveal his eyes. A stunning shade of red peeked over the top of the lenses. "Holy shit." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Karkat questioned from behind me. I jumped. Scaring a few cats in the process.

"Seriously what is with you guys scaring me today?" I barked defensively. Seeing Dave's eyes was an accident. The sight was not meant for me, but for his best bro who had probably seen them thousands of times before. I would not share the football player's secret with anyone. Especially since he hides it. Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know. Except of course the ones closest to him.

"Right Tepid?" Kanaya finished.

"What?" I replied shocked that I zoned out.

"We should head back, unless one of you can magically pull money out of nowhere and buy us food." She repeated seemingly unfazed by my lack to hear her the first time. I nodded twice picking up the same cat I had held before. It snuggled into the bend in my elbow before becoming still. The other cats, jumped down from the bench and crowded around my feet.

"Let's go then." I stated. Karkat was the one to take the lead, Kanaya taking a place next to me worried about my absent-minded state. "Do you know where Nepeta lives?" I asked out of the blue. She thought to herself before leading me a different direction. Karkat noticed a bit too late and made us wait for him to catch up.

After a fair amount of walking we made it to a small green house, with cats lounging in the front yard. Although I don't doubt they could easily jump the small fence around the yard. They seemed comfortable where they were. I entered cautiously so as not to step on any unseen tails, then gently knocked on the front door. A few moments later it opened to reveal Nepeta holding a cat similar to the way I was.

"Oh heyyyy Tepid." She greeted, paying more attention to the cat in my arms. I held it out to her carefully. She reacted by setting the one in her arms down so she could take it. "How absolutely purr-fect." She cheered, "I was just about to get more too." I laughed at the obvious cat pun. "What about the rest of them."

"All yours." I smirked. Her smile grew.

"Alright thanks!" She waved as I started down the walk toward the gate. "Cat-cha later Tepid!" I refrained from laughing at that one. At least it sounded a little more normal compare to some others she had said.


	19. Chapter 19

** This is late, but well deserved, and I just wanted to thank the reviewer that happened to be the first and only one to send me a review for this story. I realize I'm lat in thanking you, but still, and a guest none the less. I wish I could do something more for you, so if you want me to do anything in particular just pm me or something. Oh and** _This means our main is dreaming._

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**

* * *

After a long walk back to our house, we relaxed in the living room for a little. Vriska was in the kitchen looking for food when Mom and Dad got home.

"Hey, hey. How was it without us?" My dad questioned with a smile. I shrugged and stuck my tongue out at Karkat, who had his face hidden behind my tablet. My father looked to Kanaya then to me.

"Oh, Dad, Mom, this is Kanaya, one of my class mates." I introduced. She stood and shook their hands. How formal.

"Nice to meet ya'" My dad smiled, then winked at me. I shook my head and face palmed. He knew I wasn't straight, but still he liked to tease me about bringing girls home. I sighed and stood up.

"Dad, keys." I mumbled. He tossed me the small set of keys and I lead Kanaya out of the house. We climbed into the truck. I started the engine after a few seconds of silence, and pulled out of the driveway. "I'm gonna need instructions. Unless you want to drive around all night until I happen to drive by your house." She smiled.

"It is quite easy, I expect you to remember. First right on this street, then left on that one. Third right on the next, 2nd house on the right." She lived, extremely close. That probably isn't a fourth of the distance we walked to get to the park.

"Well I hope you don't mind my dad's music. Can't change the station until the truck is mine." I twisted the volume dial all the way up, and started off down the street. I made sure to drive past my house three times to get the greatest effect of the horrible country songs. Then as I came to a stop in front of her house, I stopped imitating the singers and turned the volume down. "Please exit the vehicle. Remember to grab all of your things and please do not stand too close to the vehicle when it is pulling away from the station." She laughed grabbing her bag and climbing out of the truck. The second the door opened, I leaned out the window. "Have a good night Kanaya!" I screamed. I could see the faint movement of her shoulders rising and falling in a laugh. Satisfied, I sat back in my seat, strapped in and drove home backward. Not really, but I wish. I jumped out of the truck and hopped up the stairs. I gently opened the door and slid in, knowing that anybody in the room could see me regardless. I then turned and stalked to my room. I threw the sliding door open, and then gently closed it. Karkat had placed himself, on my bed. So like any normal older brother, I sat on him.

"Hey! Fuckass get off!" He yelled at me, turning fast enough to throw me to the floor. I groaned.

"Sooooo mean." I whined. I lifted myself from the floor and padded over to my easel. I had no canvas left. "Karkat~" I sang.

"You can go up to the garage and get some just as easily as I can." He growled. I sat down defeated and tired.

"Then leave. Why are you down here anyway?" He held up my tablet and unplugged the charger from the wall. "Oh." He stood up waited a few seconds, then left me all alone. "All by my self~" I joked. Silently I slid off the bar stool and over to my bed. I tugged off my shirt and fell to the mattress below. Luckily, tonight the lights were actually off. I pulled on the sheets, trying to get them out from under me, but gave up after a few minutes of struggling...

_I was sitting in the park again. Without the cats though. A tree was providing shade, and the grass beneath me was cool. I smiled as a slight breeze swept through the park. Then suddenly, blonde hair cut off my sight. I laughed a bit at the random affection, but none the less grasped the hand that had been placed near mine. The hair disappeared and a weight settled in my lap. I leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on soft lips..._

I jolted up from my laying position. Glaring at the alarm clock on my nightstand. Vriska was sitting on the floor next to my bed typing something on her phone. What the hell was that dream about? Seriously. It wasn't the dream I didn't like, but the person it was about. I hated him, right? There's no reason for me to dream about someone like him, so why did I? I swallowed hard, rubbing my hands across my face. The dream and what it might mean was unsettling, and it was causing problems I don' have time to think about now. I stood up avoiding the girl beneath, and stumbled over to my dresser to find clothes for the day. Situating myself in black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I slid into my purple converse, and tied my hair back, then grabbed my headphones and slid them around my neck. I didn't want to break rules, but music was the only way to keep my mind from wandering back to that dream. That person. The worst part was knowing that that person was... The one and only Dave Strider.

* * *

SevenSneakyFoxes: Okay so writing down here is weird for me. Anyway, I just wanted to say. I'm sorry for all the short chapters, but Next chapter is where I'm going to start updating less because I'll be writing more. Sorry for that, because I'm already a not so consistent updater already, but I promise to make a schedule and make deadlines for myself.


	20. PARTY!

**_Okay I'm going to admit, This will not be a chapter..._**

**_Sorry, but I think a 'thank you' is in order. I got a really REALLY encouraging review for this story. So this is a party ish thing. I would throw some sparkles, but my tablet is stupid soI'll throw them later._**

**_And before you all ask 'Will he make a big deal out of every review ?' Yes, yes I will, because they are huge deals. More than you would think. I've never really written anything for anyone else's eyes. Sooooooooo thanks for the support, and the review._**

**_You're fav bro. ~SevenSneakyFoxes_**


	21. Chapter 21

_I finished a new chapter! So, yeah. Uhm here ya' go. Oh and, _ this means our main is thinking.

_Oh, here are your sparkles... ･ﾟ✧ﾉ・ﾟ✧・ﾟ✧_

_(__ﾉ__ヮ__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ_

_~SevenSneakyFoxes~  
_

* * *

I proved myself right as I trekked out the door. The only way my thoughts didn't wander, was to listen to music. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was the biggest David Bowie fan ever. I hardly ever listened to anyone else, and any time someone asked me what I was listening to, I would lie. I shit you not, I swear. If it weren't embarrassing to have posters of grown men on your bedroom walls, mine would be covered with Bowie. I smirked triumphantly, having successfully been a closet fan since 6th grade. No one knew, and no one would find out.

"Hey loser," Karkat hissed. I looked up in time to avoid walking in front of a car. "Nice one idiot." I frowned.

"Karkat~, when did you stop being nice to you dear sweet brother?" I queried. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I loved you once?" He inquired. *Cue anime fall*

"Why, don't you remember?" I wailed.

"Shut up you're making people look at us weird." Vriska ordered. I glared at her, silently retreating back into my Bowie filled shell.

When we arrived at the school, Fashion, came on. I stopped abruptly, wanting to listen to it before class started. As I entered Photography (officially Bowied out for the day) I noticed how ridiculous it actually was to be taking pictures in art, and photography. I might switch out of one. The teacher immediately got to his lecture, boring half the class to sleep. I was zoned out, reciting the lyrics to 'Rebel Rebel' in my head. Then when I heard the word 'shutter' I tuned in to the monologue. So he was talking about cameras.

With photography out of the way, I headed towards the cafeteria, expecting lunch to be more productive then first period. I arrived at the table just in time to see Nepeta pull out her shipping chart. As I kept looking down the table, I found nothing but familiar faces, except some of those familiar faces were ones I did not want to see right now. Just to say exactly what happened; John had wanted to sit with Vriska, which caused the **other** one to sit with us, of course drawing eyes to our table, because heaven forbid a football player sit with normal people. My eyes wandered back to Nepeta. Okay so maybe were not normal, but still. I went around to the other side of the table by Gamzee and Tavros, and sat down next to them. This landed me in between Gamzee and Nepeta. She smiled at me and continued writing.

"Thank you Tep, for the cats." She mumbled. I nodded and watched over her shoulder as she wrote out a new pairing. Didn't she have a blog for this? Now that I think about it she does, and I should check it out sometime.

"Tep! What's your full name?" John called from down the table, all eyes turned to me.

"Trepid Ontrin?" I answered, unsure of the reasoning behind the question.

"Why do Karkat and Vriska have different last names then your family?" He continued. I then remembered that the people here didn't know the backgrounds to the others, they would need to be informed.

"Well Vriska's dad left them when she was little. They had always been family friends so when her mother died of stress she was left with us as legal guardians." Vriska nodded in approval. "Karkat's mother and father left him with us when he was born, because they wanted him to be raised properly. He never knew them, hence his permanent bad attitude." I went over each scenario. Everyone's faces were blank. "Uh, it's not like they're sob stories. You don't have to be so shocked. In fact Karkat is the only one who still holds a grudge." No one's face changed. Sitting here became awkward until John got up and went around the table to hug Vriska. I just shrugged the new atmosphere off and continued eating lunch. Soon the table was back to normal, or at least what we normally did. The bell rang a few moments later, and we all cleared out needing to be in our classes in five minutes. I silently skipped down the hall.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Students rushed out of the class. In the last class, I drew a chart, the contents consisted of:

Tep 3 Dave 3 John 3 Karkat 3 Gamzee 3 Tavros 3 Gamzee.

Eridan Vriska

All of these are assumed (except Karkat's and Vriska's crushes, of course), but with recent observations, and the help of a cat obsessed girl, I found these to be the most believe able. Yes I'll admit, the only person who knows about this new found crush of mine is Nepeta, and I'd rather things stay that way. I exited the school searching for the usual group. It didn't take me long to find the large group with a cripple, and a football player. Seriously are Dave and John going hang out with us every day? If they are I need to find a new group and fast. I looked to Dave once before avoiding him as much as I could.

"Yo Tep, thanks for the money." Dave smirked. All eyes turned to me. Fuck him, ugh, no never mind don't think that. I was aware of the heat rising to my cheeks so I spun around, and started away.

"Whatever." I mumbled shoving my hands in my pockets and walking faster.

"Wait! Can we come over?" John called from the group. I froze. John coming over to our house, sure I could handle that, but Dave coming over? What is happening to my life?

"Yeah sure whatever." I sighed. I stayed a good distance behind them, not wanting to get any closer. Besides, back here I have a pretty good view of Strider's ass. I smirked and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. I could handle this crush easily if I did this daily without getting caught. Before I knew it the four in front of me had stopped, waiting for me to unlock the door. I frowned and pushed past them to get to the door. I pulled my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. My dad was tying his tie, brief case around his arm. He smiled at me as I led everyone inside. "You tied it wrong." I pointed out.

"Your mom already left." He explained. I trekked across the living room and Started re-doing the tie. I straightened it out and flipped his collar down.

"Have fun at work!" I joked as he rushed out the door. I rushed into the kitchen to find everyone lounging at the table. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice, then escaped down the stairs to my room. I pulled my laptop out from underneath my bed opening it and signing in. While it loaded I grabbed a sketch book and my computer bag. When I returned to my spot on my bed pesterchum was already open. I clicked on Kanaya's user name and began pestering her.

- grimmReaper [GR] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15:15 -

GR: Haha our Usernames!

GA: Yes, I Can See That.

GR: +) See that Cyclops? Anyway, do You want To work On the Art project? Strider is Over and I don't Want to Be here.

GA: Are You Willing To Walk All The Way Over Here? Your Dad Has Already Left For Work Right?

GR: Yes, don't Worry i Am willing To walk, I'll be There in A little. +)

GA: Okay, Good Bye For Now Tepid.

- grimmReaper [GR] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15:21 -

I closed my laptop and shoved it into the bag along with my sketchbook and art supplies. Thank god it is actually the weekend. Technically. I pulled the hair band out of my hair and brushed the fallen strands back to fix the pony tail. I grabbed the bag and my apple juice and took the stairs two at a time. I plowed through the kitchen to the garage door.

"I'm going to Kanaya's. Try not to burn the house down!" I yelled slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my skateboard and left out the side door. I rode down the drive way and out into the street. I hummed to myself, thinking about Dave's ass. When I reached Kanaya's house her little brothers were playing out in the front lawn. "Hey guys."

"Just go on in, she's up in her room." The eldest directed. I smiled and entered the house, leaving my skateboard and shoes by the front door. I hustled up the stairs and opened Kanaya's door slowly.

"Hey, hey." She looked up to see me. I sat on her bed and pulled out my sketch book. "So what picture did you choose?" She pulled up a picture of a amaryllis. I examined it then silently turned to my sketchbook and started working. She remained sitting at her computer, but turned on music to help us ignore the silence. I smirked as David Bowie came on, and bit my lip to refrain from singing and exposing the true fan inside.


	22. Chapter 22

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**Let's clear this up, that little chart in the last chapter was incorrect. Virtually it meant, Tepid, likes Dave, who likes John, who likes Karkat, who likes Gamzee, who likes Tavros, who just happens to like Gamzee. Vriska likes Tavros, and Eridan likes Karkat. Yes, there are people who I haven't mentioned yet. They will come soon enough.**_

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**

At around six o'clock I got up to go home. I had completed three pictures (sketches only) that were ready for the next step. Kanaya said a small goodbye as I left her room and padded down the stairs. I slipped into my shoes grabbed my skateboard and quietly left. Her brothers were busy cleaning up what they had played with earlier. I waved goodbye and rode off down the street. No matter how fun I wanted to make it, skateboarding just didn't seem fun now. I got off and walked the rest of the way, entering through the garage door. I entered the house hoping that Dave and John would be gone. My hopes were crushed as I entered the living room and found the four people who I had left here playing twister. Not that I was complaining, because from here I could see parts of Strider that I liked, but seriously? Did we even own a twister board? My mind wandered through the house, mentally checking the closets I had looked through before. Nope, we didn't, unless of course Vriska or Karkat happened to be a closet twister fan.

Oh well. Karkat was seated on the couch, seemingly stuck with the spinner. Most likely on a count of the fact that he purposely got himself eliminated in the first few seconds of the game. John, Vriska, and Dave, were all twisted (pun most definitely intended) together on the mat. I sighed and flopped down next to Karkat on the couch. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on hoping for some distraction, so I wouldn't have to stare at Strider. I guess luck was on my side today, because some person had decided to pester me.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 17:53 –

TA: uh one of my friiend2 mentiioned you iin one of our chat2, he told me ii 2hould talk two you.

GR: Which friend?

TA: gamzee

GR: Oh, that Friend.

GR: Okay well Hi.

GR: Nice to… I don't Think i Know how To word That.

TA: okay, well anyway, ii'm 2ollux.

GR: Tepid, trepid, Tep, tep'd, Tepo, typo…

GR: I honestly Don't care What you Call me.

TA: that'2 quiite a lii2t.

GR : Yeah. Do you Write like That in Real life ?

TA: out2iide of 2chool.

GR: Oh, where Do you Go to School?

TA: iit'2 a priivate 2chool.

GR: Ehhhhhhh? Why? That sounds Wretched.

TA: nothiing ii2 wrong wiith that.

GR: So when Do I get To meet The mysterious, Private schooled, Sollux irl?

TA: iirl, 2eriiou2ly? when'2 the next tiime ampora ii2 haviing a party?

GR: Don't know.

TA: well then a2k hiim, cau2e that'2 probably the only chance you'll have two meet me iirl.

GR: Okay. Anyway, it Was nice To chat With you, But I have To go.

TA: 2ee ya' later.

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 18:12 –

I closed my laptop and shoved it back into the bag, shocked with what I was faced with when I looked up. Dave, was currently bending backwards between Vriska and John. His right foot placed on a red, and his left lifted waiting to be directed. His right hand set on a blue and, his left positioned on a green that was behind his head. His hair had fallen from his face, leaving his glasses as the only thing to protect his eyes from sight. Egbert was the first to give out, crumpling to the ground so as not to disrupt the game over head. He inched out slowly Careful not to bump limbs and send the fragile structure tumbling. Once he was out, Karkat spun again, calling out an instruction that set the last two into motion. As Vriska leaned back and away from Dave to reach the closest yellow with her right hand, Strider balanced on his left to flip himself over to reach the yellow closest to him. This brought his body into a push-ups formation, quite close to the ground, one foot stacked on top of the other. I winced at the pure thought of having to hold myself up like that for a long time.

Karkat spun, and mumbled an inaudible direction that I frowned at. The two on the mat, obviously understood what he said because each moved their left foot over the board trying to place it somewhere. Dave managed to land himself in a position that looked like a break-dancing move. One foot was placed so the leg it was connected to crossed over the other, and his body twisted to keep his arms on the two spots they were already on. Vriska was stuck in a rut, the one space she could reach, would leave her not even a full inch off the board. So she did what any person would have done, she tried. For a second it worked and she had herself situated on the colors she needed, but it only lasted for a few seconds before her foot slid forward. Her body dropped to the board below, untangling itself. A pout spread across her face as she pushed up from the ground. Karkat called out one more time, causing Strider to move just a tiny bit. The red that he needed to move his right hand to, was on the other side of his head. Pushing him into a pose that looked no less of a dance move then the last one had. This one though, did look a lot more painful. His arm was straightened as he tried to find a way to touch the red. The game came to an end as Dave finally realized that there was no way he was getting his body to bend like he needed it to. He sat down and rolled his shoulders, most likely trying to work out an ache.

"I want to see Tep, go at it with Dave." John suggested. I shook my head gripping the couch cushion I was seated on.

"I would love to see that." Vriska smirked. I glared at her.

"It's okay guys he knows he can't beat me." Dave taunted. Sadly I gave in. Being challenged by Strider himself was different then being challenged by friends, and siblings. I sighed and stood up, sliding out of my jacket and sitting down on the board. John took the spinner from Karkat, to start the next game.

"Right hand, green." I frowned what a way to start the game. I'd be lying if I said I had no upper arm strength, proven earlier when I popped Dave's foot ball; I had quite a bit of muscle. I set my hand on a green and pushed the rest of my body up, I watched as Strider picked the green closest to the edge of the board so he wouldn't have to stand on the board to start. John seemed shocked by my choice to do a hand stand on one hand, of course, he did not know about my previous years as a gymnast. I felt really girly when I talked about it, but the training, strength, and flexibility came in handy. "Um, R-right foot, red." John stuttered. I growled and slowly bent my body forwards to reach the only red close enough to touch. I didn't want to disrupt the balance I had found and very carefully set my foot down. Dave had been luckier and found a red that was still along the edge of the board. Maybe, this was a bad way to start this game? "Right hand, blue." How lucky for both of us, there was a blue in reach. I pushed myself up enough to stand shakily and turned to set my hand on the blue. Dave obviously went for the same blue I went for, because our hands met and I looked up to glare at him. He met my gaze with a steady stare of his own. "Left hand, red." The front door opened and my mom looked in.

"That looks fun." Was all she said as she closed the door and carried shopping bags into the kitchen. I set my left hand down on a red and released a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "Honey. Are your friends staying the night, or are you going to take them home? You can use the van if you need to." She explained. I frowned.

"May I remind you that I have no knowledge of how to drive with a stick?" She nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you guys already eat?" She called. I looked to Vriska, who shook her head.

"No." Karkat yelled back starling poor John who hadn't expected any one to have to yell. He quickly recovered, looking back to the spinner for a direction to tell us.

"Left foot, yellow." John declared. I looked for a close yellow, finding one that would cause me to pull my leg up to my chest. The pose was preferable to the position Dave chose to go with. His leg was draped over the other yet again, causing the blonde to become unstable.

"Are you guys staying over?" I asked John, although I was sure he probably didn't hear me.

"Sure." Dave grunted, trying hard to stay on the colors he had to be on.

"Right hand, green." John ordered. I lifted my hand and turned into an awkward back bend-ish thing. Dave found it convenient to put his hand on a green located somewhere underneath me. He looked a bit unstable still, but either way, I didn't care who won or lost. "Left foot, blue."

* * *

~SSF~ I promise there will be more, but this chapter would have been horribly long if I didn't stop here. Thanks guys!


	23. Author Note 2

_I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! It's been a while since I updated, and truth be told, it is not at all because the chapter is long. In fact I have no clue where this chapter will take me and I don't know how to get any where right now. Sadly, it is not just true for this story, but for Alternating Sides, and all my other stories that I probably won't ever publish. I have found my way into a quandary with this serious case of writers block, and don't know when I will work my way out of it..._

_For now, I will write every time I have an idea, but I can't make any promises about getting any chapters out until the last week of the month, or even until next month._

_Sorry guys..._

_~Seven|Sneaky|Foxes~_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 22 cont.**_

_**Sorry guys for the wait. I actually just remembered that people actually read this and I'm truly sorry for that, because I feel like a major jerk. It may or may not be a double update depending on how willing I am to pull another all-nighter, but it feels good to be back behind the keyboard.**_

_**I just want to say now, that I do realize that I already introduced Sollux into the story. I noticed my mistake, and I don't want to edit it. Sollux was already a very minor character, so can we all just ignore what he might have said in the beginning of the story? I honestly am very lazy when it comes to editing my stuff so I am not going to change it, nor do I plan to in the future.**_

**_Onto the new chapter..._**

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**

* * *

I carefully moved my left foot over to a blue avoiding tangling my limbs with Dave's. My plan would have been brilliant if Dave had not decided to try for the same blue I was. His foot slid into mine; pushing it off the blue and causing me to topple his direction.

"Waugh!" I shrieked as I landed right on top of Dave. I pushed myself over, rolling away from the awkward situation.

"Pfft." Vriska started. "Oh my, was that an interesting match or what?" She giggled. I glared at her again, shutting her up.

"I blame everything on you." I growled at her. "You planned this all."

"Oh trust me. If I had planned this it would have happened differently and more would have happened." Karkat just stood abruptly, exiting the room with a huff. I waited for Dave to get off the mat before picking it up.

"Whose game is this anyway?" I interrogated the three left in the room. John hesitantly raised his hand. "Of course it's yours." I handed him the mat. I did a once-over of the room freezing as my eyes landed on Dave, who felt the need to, not only look through my bag… but also to pull out my laptop and look through its contents. I jumped as Let's Dance by David Bowie started blasting through the speakers. I covered my mouth as I started to laugh. What a way for people to find out about my favorite artist. I face palmed, pulling my laptop from Dave's hands and turning the song off. "Well then… That was fun." The mouse ventured across the open field that is my desktop as it headed for the start bar.

"David Bowie?" Dave guessed, mostly likely trying to confirm what he had read. I nodded as I double clicked on chrome. I quickly typed in the URL for YouTube and browsed through my favorites. I wasn't turning anything on, I just wanted to look. Quite suddenly I was aware of the eyes that were focused on me. I looked over the top of the screen to find Dave glaring at me.

"What? It's my computer; I can take it when I want." I defended. He just kept staring, that is, until I returned _my_ laptop to him.

"Thanks." He smirked. I immediately felt the need to snatch my laptop back and run downstairs, but I didn't because I'm not that rude. I grabbed my bag and quietly left the room. Trusting Dave with my computer wasn't very hard, considering my feelings toward him, but I still didn't feel like I should leave it up there. _Oh well. _I smiled at my mom as I passed her on my way downstairs.

"Tep dinner will be ready soon." She informed me. I just nodded and continued down the stairs like nothing was said. I flipped the light on allowing the room to fill with it. I gently tugged on one of the comic strips on my wall. It gave way to reveal a plain white wall. I repeated this with all of the other pages before setting the organized stack down next to the wall somewhere. I pulled my dresser away from the wall, and my bed followed next. I continued this until everything in my room was placed in the center of the room. Quietly I mapped out my room while sitting on my bed and looking around. I hopped up at started replacing the comics on my wall (in order this time). Then on the adjacent wall I put some of my other art up. I pushed my bed to the wall right around the corner from the door, leaving it right where I could fall back onto it, and reach my light switch from the comfort of my sheets.

My dresser went against the same wall as my bed, along with my nightstand, and hamper. This set up left the rest of my room open for my art materials, my easel, and anything of my choice that happened to be in the garage. I popped my door out of its track, placing it next to my bed. Then quickly took off up the stairs. I swiftly opened the door and navigated out of the stairway. I froze as eyes followed me across the kitchen. I just looked at the teens at the table that had ceased eating their food to look at me. I pursed my lips and continued into the garage to find my father's power tools.

Once I had found his tool box I lifted it up and off the shelf, and stepped back into the house.

"Your laptop is on the counter." Dave blurted. I halted and turned around to grab it off the counter, then continued down the stairs. I dropped my laptop on my bed, and opened it to wake it up. Dave apparently had listened to something on groove shark. Pressed play and got to work. Not exactly the music I always listen to, but it was good enough. I removed the tracks completely from the door way, and replaced them with a bit more precision and accuracy than my father had. After quite a bit of work I had them in place where I wanted them and I put the tools away. Before I managed to get my door on, a group of teenagers were pounding down the stairs. My eyes narrowed at Karkat who happened to be leading the group, then they moved to john; the next one up. I couldn't help but stop glaring at him, because he hadn't done anything wrong. As the group stopped at the foot of the staircase I moved them out of my way and Pushed the door back on to the track. I relocated to behind the stairs, where a few items of furniture were still hidden.

Carefully I pulled each out one by one until I had all five chairs out and on the floor. I pushed them close to each other creating a semi-circle in the only corner of my room that was still available.

"Seating is provided." I pointed out, grabbing the sketch book from my bag and opening to the most recent drawing of a flower. I set it down on my easel, seeing as how I didn't have canvas, it fit. I pushed the whole contraption diagonally so it touched two walls and sat more comfortably in a corner, so I could turn it if I needed to. "I, am done."


	25. Chapter 25

**Whew, okay. First: apologizes. No excuses, I honestly started this chapter two days ago. I didn't write for like a month I think. Anyway, New chapter! Yay! It feels good to be writing again! This story might get a little odd, and feedback is always a good thing! Am I doing good, or does this story suck? There's an author's note at the bottom for you kind readers. I hope you guys like the new chapter. So on we go!**

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**

* * *

I turned to my laptop and shut it down leaving in on my dresser.

"So what brings you lovely children to my fabulous room?" I flipped my hair and held my arms out.

"Definitely not you." Karkat jeered. I gasped and feigned being hurt.

"I'm too used to your unkind words by now." I dropped my hands and sat on my bed. "Seriously though, why are you down here?"

"Dad came home and they started doing their aerobics." Vriska admitted. I nodded and fell back to lie on my bed.

"Why didn't you guys just go into the back yard? You've seen it right? It's huge." I looked over at them. Vriska shrugged.

"Oh! Guys we can play tag!" John yelled. I sat up.

"I'm so in." I admitted.

"Oh, if he's in we've all got to play." Vriska smiled at me. I winked at her and stood up.

"Well, are we going or not?" I questioned excitedly. John stood up along with Vriska. Dave sighed but still stood up and Karkat grumbled angrily standing up and crossing his arms. "Yay!" I cheered. I slid the door open and took the stairs two at a time. The other followed at their own pace. We entered the kitchen and turned immediately to exit out the back door. The cool air chilled my skin instantly. "Who's it?" I asked as the others filed out onto the back porch.

"You are." John called out running across the grass and turning back to smile at us. I motioned for the others to get a move on before reaching out to try and tag the closest person.

* * *

I fell back into the grass, each of us had been it at some point, and somehow I had been it three times. I sat up as the others joined me on the ground. The sky had gone dark hours ago the air going cold with it. I shivered and sighed rubbing my arms. The others were discussing something about the sports at the school. A jacket landed in my lap. I looked up at Dave with a questioning look. He just motioned for me to put it on. I shrugged and pulled the hoodie on finding that it was too big for even me. I resisted the urge to smell the fabric and inserted myself into the conversation.

"Tep, is the only one in the family who actually goes out for sports." Vriska informed.

"Well are you going to this year?" John questioned. I shrugged again.

"Depends on if I can make the money." I explained. "Because I'm the only one who goes out for sports our parents think that I should pay for it." I stretched out and laid back in the cool grass.

"Tep." Vriska poked me, but I ignored her. "Tep."

"Hmmmm?" I hummed.

"You're allergic to grass." She reminded. I sat up quickly and shot up to my feet.

"Awwwwwww, shizzzzzzzz. Why didn't you remind me earlier?" I scratched at the backs of my legs. I frowned and stepped up onto the porch. "I might be back." I sighed as I went inside to find anti-itch medication. I looked in the downstairs bathroom and found some immediately. The door hit me in the back and I stood up to look at the intruder. Dave looked at me. "Sorry." I excused and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, rubbing the medication into the back of my legs and my neck, feeling the relief instantly. I relaxed and sat back closing my eyes for a few seconds. A figure blocked the light shining on my face. I cracked one eye open to look up at Dave. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Not particularly." He shrugged and sat next to me. I just looked at the wall across from me. "I'll help pay for the sports if you want." I looked over to him.

"What?" I asked. He just bit his lip and sighed.

"I said, I'll help pay for your sports if you really want to go out for something."

"Why, what's your angle?"

"I don't have one. I'm just... I know what it feels like to want to do a sport, but not be able to. I guess I'm just saying that I'm willing to help you out." he explained. I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, um, it-it's okay. I don't need help."

"Don't be stubborn." He barked. I looked back at him and bit my lip.

"Fine, okay, fine. You can help me, but you're not paying the entire fee."

"I'll pay for your gear, you pay the fee?"

"That's fine." I shrugged. I turned so my legs were on the back of the couch and I was upside down. We sat in the silence for a few minutes before I turned back right side up. After another few minutes I began to drift off. The events of the day wearing on my body and finally forcing me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Dave's pov**

I noticed his head on my shoulder a few seconds after I noticed he had fallen asleep. I bit my lip and groaned before standing up. I turned around and picked him up. Thank god for football, I might not have been able to pick him up otherwise. I struggled to carry him down the stairs and into his room. I set him on his bed and slipped his shoes off having to lift his legs to cover him with the blankets. I sighed and flipped the lights off, crossing the room in the dark and taking my shades off. I laid down on the couch and rested my head on my arm.

I jolted when a scream filled the room. I staggered across the room to wake up the boy. I shook Tepid awake.

"Holy-!" He hit me. "Dave you scared me to death!" He yelled. I gazed sleepily at him.

"You were screaming." I explained.

"Oh, um sorry." He gasped and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned feeling uncomfortable.

"It's just, um. I've just never seen your eyes before."

"Really? That's what's got you all quiet?"

"Yeah. You're eyes are cool. They're like... Fire I guess. Uh..."

"Thanks?"

"No wait, I can come up with something better!" He admitted. "They're like... Oh! Like Lakes of lava. No that's still not good." He frowned.

"Don't hurt yourself." I joked and kneeled. He patted the bed where his feet used to be.

"You're fine up here." He smiled. I sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. I turned slightly to face him. "Sorry, for waking you up." I looked at him.

"Nightmare?" I asked. He nodded and looked down at his sheets. I just sat and waited for him to look at me again. "Dude, we can talk about it if you want."

"Um, no. Thanks though." That was the first time he had thanked me for anything. Before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine. He pulled away quickly and covered his mouth. "Sorry." He got up and rushed into a room connected to this one.

Wait, what just happened? Did he just? He did kiss me right? Whoa, okay.

"Shit, did that really happen?" I questioned myself. I pinched at myself to see if I was dreaming. "Would have been a weird ass dream." I silently debated with myself over whether or not I would hold that kiss against him. I bit my lip and groaned quietly. Why couldn't I just fully hate him?

* * *

Tepid's pov

I slid down the door.

"I did not just do that. Please no." I groaned and hit my head against the door. Silently I reached up and checked the lock. I stood up and crossed the room turning the shower on. I stepped into the shower and sank down to sit in the bottom. I let the water soak through my clothes and drench my hair. "I am an idiot." I declared. I stared at the door and sighed. I turned the shower off and got up. I trudged across my bathroom. "Hey Dave!" I called. "Do you mind bringing me some clothes?" A few seconds passed and I heard nothing. Then a quiet knock at the door made me jump. I opened the door a bit.

"Here." He held the clothes out for me to take. I grabbed them and closed the door. "Tep, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm really sorry I did that." I said my voice hoarse.

"Look it's not that big of a deal."

"Is too. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Shut up already, I said it was fine." I stepped away from the door.

"I'm gonna change now so hold on." I pulled the soaked shirt over my head and the dry one on. unbuttoning the pants and sliding them off was difficult. As I stepped out of the pair I moved forward. My foot caught on the edge of the heavy cloth. "Wah!" I cried as I toppled over.

"You okay?" Dave opened the door.

* * *

**I know, I'm so mean because I haven't posted a new chapter in forever, then I leave you all with a cliffhanger. Anyway, since it's the only way I'll get this done in a reasonable amount of time. I'm gonna swear to you all. *raises right hand* I SevenSneakyFoxes, will start writing Levelr's 26th chapter right after I post this one!**

**I didn't think I'd ever write something that was 26 chapters, and we're not even at the end! All of my stuff is like 2 chapters and under. Thanks all 8 hundred and sixteen of you, who have read at least one or more chapters! I love you guys, in a totally not awkward brotherly kind of way.**

**Trivia time!**

**For those of you who have read most or all of the chapters, there is one thing this chapter has, that the other chapters don't. What is it? Answer through a review (not mandatory). I'll also answer it next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Okay. Well it's not as long as the last but if I hadn't stopped something would have gone wrong. Good news. It hasn't been a month yet! The answer to last chapter's trivia is at the bottom along with this chapters question._**

~**SevenSneakyFoxes**~

* * *

**"You okay?" Dave opened the door. I blushed and reached for the dry pair of pants.**

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you." I murmured sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Pfft." He covered his mouth to stifle the laughs. "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone." He held out a hand and helped me up. I pulled the pants on and exited the bathroom. "I don't mean to offend you, but do you always take a shower with your clothes on?"

"Oh haha." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Look, I don't want to, um, sound like an ass here, but about that kiss..."

"That, I didn't really mean to do that. It was kind of a caught in the moment thing. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or anything."

"Oh, well. That's a shame. You know. If it wasn't just a moment I..." He trailed off. I looked back at him.

"Wait what?"

"Nothing really. Never mind." He looked away. I just turned away and walked back to my bed.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked. He looked at the clock across the room.

"It's 3:54. You woke me up at 3am with your screaming." He jeered.

"Oops?" I lifted my laptop off my dresser and turned it on. I logged in and pulled up pesterchum.

– grimmReaper [GR] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:00–

GR: Hey sollux You still Awake?

TA: ye2.

GR: Sorry if I woke You.

TA: you diidn't ii've been awake.

TA: ampora ii2 over anyway. there ii2 no way ii'd be able two 2leep.

GR: I can't Tell if I'm glad Or weirded Out...

TA: oh.

TA: iit'2 not liike that.

TA: well ii gue22 techniically iit ii2.

GR: Hold on Sollux, I have A message On another Page...

TA: kay.

– grimmReaper [GR] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:08–

–caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 4:08–

CA: i wwould appreciate it if you wwould let me spend time wwith my

CA: um if you wwould let me spend time wwith sollux

GR: Dude, sorry About the Interruption?

GR: Give me A moment and I'll hand Sollux back To you...

–caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering grimmReaper [GR] at 4:16–

– grimmReaper [GR] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:17–

GR: Hey i Have to Go.

GR: I'll talk To you Tomorrow.

TA: bye.

– grimmReaper [GR] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:18–

I looked at Dave, who had chosen to sit on my bed again.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you sat on my bed?" I asked.

"I trust you enough." He explained. "Go to bed." I just chuckled and set my laptop aside. I laid down and closed my eyes. Sleep took my body quickly...

* * *

When I woke up again there was a hot breath on my face. I cracked an eye open to look at Dave (or at least that's who I assumed it was). He had fallen asleep and was curved towards me his legs bent against mine. I found I was mimicking his position. This was one of the only ways to fit two people on my bed. I stayed quiet and closed my eyes again. I stayed awake as long as I could before there was movement on the other side of the bed. I peeked over at him. It looked like he had moved in his sleep. I silently lifted myself a bit and leaned over to gently peck him on the lips. I laid back down and looked at him. A low laughing started.

"You were awake you jerk!" I yelled pushing him off of the bed.

"Ow!" He continued to laugh as he sat up. "What moment were you caught in this time?"

"The one where you were supposed to be asleep and I wasn't so I beat you up." I joked and got off the bed to hit him again. He grabbed the pillow from my bed to arm himself. "Hey! Not-" He hit me with it. "Fair!" I lunged for one of the pillows across my room and swung at him.

"Whatever." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. I avoided another one of his hits and maneuvered into a place where I could hit him.

"Two hits in!" I cheered and waved the pillow above my head. He took the chance to land a particularly hard blow to my stomach. I coughed and fell back. Looking up at him with a pout. He threw the pillow back to my bed and sat next to me. I leaned against the makeshift couch. A shine caught my eye and compelled me to lean over to grab Dave's shades. I pushed them on and looked over at him.

"Nice shades." He complimented. I smiled.

"I know, they're this-one-guy-I-know's. Pretty cool guy ya' know?" I jested. He gave a questioning look and leaned toward me.

"Hmmmm, does this-one-guy-you-know, have a chance at kissing you?" He asked. I pondered it for a second.

"Yeah. I guess he would." I smiled. He leaned a bit closer and I mirrored his movements.

"Tep!" Vriska yelled pounding down the stairs. Dave pulled back, grabbing the glasses from my face, and pushing himself a safe distance away. I facepalmed as the other three came into the room. "We need you to cook us breakfast. 'cause mom left and didn't make us any." I glared at her before standing up and marching to the kitchen. "'Sup with him?" She asked Dave, who was still a bit flustered from almost being caught.

"I-I dunno?" He asked and got up running out of the room before more questions sprouted. I looked through the fridge trying to find a suitable breakfast. My mind raced with all the things that just happened the main thoughts about what might have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. I Pulled out a few things and set them on the counter. I silently got to work on whatever I was cooking. My mind was off away in fantasy land while my body moved almost mechanically.

* * *

**_Though only one person answered the trivia question. I'm still throwin' a party for them because they got it correct! The 25th chapter is the only chapter with someone else's point of view. Congrats to pheonixsapphirre for being the_****_ only_****_ one to get it right, and a personal thank you for participating in the trivia_**

**_Trivia time?_**

**_What do Tep's boxers look like? (hard question I know, but just think _****_inside_****_ the box.)_**

**_See ya next time! _**


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay so This is majorly short. It's a filler, for those who actually read this. I haven't updated for a while, but I'm gonna end it soon. Like on chapter 35 or something. I got past 25 so I'm kinda proud. _

_About my other story... Muist-somethingoranother (I do in fact know what it is I just don't like spelling it). It's got big words and stuff. So if you guys actually tried reading it I'm sorry. It's written to psych people out. Kinda So... yeah._

_No one reminded me but..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own homestuck... just tep. If you're here you better know who owns homestuck or... GET OUT.  
_

_**SevenSneakyFoxes~**_

* * *

I was really confused and all I could think of as we ate breakfast was if this meant that Dave liked me or it was, once again, just a caught in the moment thing. I knew talking about it would have been the best option, but I had no idea how to go about the situation without making it really awkward for both parties. I used my fork to stab the egg on my plate. Venting my anger on my food was always a safe option. Or at least I think it is.

"Um, not to interrupt your thought process, but do you mind driving me home after breakfast?" John asked from across the table. I looked up at him and shrugged. If my mom was the only one gone than I was free to take my dad's car.

"Did dad leave?" I questioned.

"No, today is his day off." Vriska replied. I nodded.

"Then yeah I can take you home. Just be ready around 11." I smiled. Slowly everyone left the table until I was alone. I cleaned up the dishes and put them away. My dad entered the kitchen and stared at me.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Your thinking a bit hard. Don't hurt yourself." He jested. I shook my head.

"Whatever." I sighed. He pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just Dave that's all."

"The blond kid?" I nodded. "So you have a crush on him. Is that it?"

"Spot on." He grinned and started a little dance.

"My boys got a crush." He cheered. I facepalmed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Dad be quiet. Please, just don't. Okay? Can you just do that for me?"

"Oh of course." He smirked and casually walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later he popped his head back into the room and winked at me before disappearing.

* * *

No trivia!


End file.
